Lovers of War
Summary Wolf and Broseph go on a vacation on a cruise that is sure to bring them parties, girls, and a little love on the battle field. 'Transcrip'the (Broseph and Wolf were on a party cruise ship full of strippers, fighting rings, gambling, and beer. Broseph was mostly spending his tome with the strippers showing off his muscles and hair. Wolf was switching places from gambling to fighting. every time Wolf would finish a round of fighting he would enter another round of fighting and back to gambling. Mostly every round he entered was caused by a angry gambler who lost to Wolf.) Broseph: (Walked up to Wolf with some strippers) Ha look who's here playing a card game while I'm getting game. Wolf: (Rolled his eyes) You really think those strippers are loyal to you? Broseph: I know they are bro. (Smacks one of them on their ass making them giggle) no girl can resist my body. Wolf: Well let's see if they prefer one shade of grey over fifty grand of green. (Holds out both hands each holding fifty grand) Boseph: no contest brah. they would... (Both strippers shove Broseph away and jump into Wolf's laps with the money) Wolf: (gives a smug look) I'm sorry bro-mo, they would what again? Broseph: (glares) this war ain't over yet bro, Hmmm! Wolf: (Slams his cards on the table) Full house assholes! drinks are on me and every stripper ON me as well! (The bar gets swarmed with drinkers and every stripper swarm around Wolf.) Broseph: you are such a dick brah. Wolf: that may be true, but these stripper are about to suck this dick. (Drops money over his crotch and a bunch of strippers unzip his pants and start giving him a blow job all at once.) Wolf: you mad bro? (laughs) Broseph: fuck you bro. (Then there is a sudden crash as the ship shakes violently. outside the cruise ship was being attacked by wooden warships launching catapults and giant harpoons with chains. soon the cruise ship was being boarded by armored warriors with shields and bladed weapons. the warriors were cutting down the crew and security guards while capturing the tourists.) Broseph: Oh shit dude! what are we going to do? Wolf: (throws a gunblade in Broseph's arms while pulling out two for himself) Protect the treasure (points to the strippers all huddled together) these bitches aren't getting this booty. Broseph: amen to that bro. (Both of them stand their ground as the warriors attack. Wolf stands in front acting as the first line of defense while Broseph brings up the second line to take down the few that get through. Wolf slashes and cleaves through warriors with smooth and graceful movements mostly chopping off limbs and striking the groin areas by either the blade or the gun. sometimes when Wolf clashes with some warriors and both are at a stand still pushing against each other Wolf would use a secondary short range gun in the blade that shoots out horizontal from the hand guard blasting them in the face or chest. Wolf would sometimes feign an attack to have them pass right by him throwing them off balance for Brospeh to finish them off with. Soon the attack stopped as the warriors kept their distance from Wolf and Broseph.) Brospeh: did we win? Wolf: seems like it. How is the booty? Bospeph: well it did get a workout from taking out some of those guys but... Wolf: not yours you fag the stripper booty. Broseph: oh, tight and hot like me. Wolf: god damn moron. (The leader comes out through the warriors to see the pile of dead in front of Wolf and Broseph.) Leader: you both seem to handle yourselves in a battle. Wolf: what's it to you tin man? Leader: our war tribe favors those who have a warrior's spirit and we wish to extend an invitation to our tribe as honored guests. War: you had me at war tribe , but on one condition. (points to the strippers) this sweet ass booty is ours. Leader: agreed. (The warriors moan and complain at the deal.) Leader: Warriors to me! back to the boat! Wolf: strippers to me! party on this boat! (Wolf, Broseph, and the strippers continue to party on the cruiser as the war ships tug the cruise ship away with them back to the tribe's island. later they arrive to an island protected by a mountain wall around the island. there is only one cavern large enough to bring them all through to enter the tribe which turned out to be a large city with buildings with treasures engraved in the structures and had powerful mounted weapons from the old medieval times to the high tech modern age. Broseph and Wolf's eyes grew wide and sparkled at the sight of either the riches or the weaponry. Soon they arrived at the docks and began to disembarked the ships.) Broseph: I don't get it Wolf. I thought you kill girls you bang. why did you let the strippers live? Wolf: well for one, I only went anal with them. two, they can't get pregnant going anal. Three, I'm in too much of a good mood right now to kill them. Finally, I need witnesses to speak of this trip. (then pulls out a detonator) unless you want me to kill them. Broseph: No! No bro I'm cool with you letting them live. Say if you're not going to hit their vagina, can I? Wolf: yeah sure why not? Leader: Come, the royal family would like an audience with you both. Broseph: aw shit yeah! hopefully there is a princess to show off my shining armored body to. uh (flexes) Wolf: I'm sure she'll want to see it for the laughs. Broseph: not cool bro. Leader: follow me to the king's palace for your honorary greeting with the royal family. Wolf: oh great. Royalty. Broseph: Come on bro. they might give us something awesome. Wolf: let's not get our hopes up. (They later arrive in front of a pair of large doors. Broseph: (taps the leader's shoulder) Hey brah. this something awesome to give people like us right? Leader: why of course. i could only wish that someday I will have the honor of a meeting in front of the royal family to prove my worth. Broseph: see Wolf? this is something all these guys want. Wolf: What is it exactly this honor? Leader: (shoves them both in the door) a death fight with our most deadliest beasts. (slams the door on them) Broseph: wait what!? (bangs on the door) Let me out brah! I didn't sign for this! Wolf: yeah great honor indeed moron. (They are inside a grand arena with other people who were chosen to fight. a lot of them were seasoned killers and hunters from different parts of the world. they all stood in a formation facing the high grand seats of the royal family.) (Wolf and Broseph walked into the center of the group of fighters who gave growls and death looks at them both. Wolf was unimpressed as Broseph nervously followed Wolf avoiding eye contact from the other fighters.) (The leader soon walked out from the high stand in front of the royal seats to begin his presentation for the death battle.) Leader: Welcome on and all from the great city of War! Wolf: that's the city's name? Pfft, they couldn't pick something more creative? Leader: Today we have brought many honorable and great warriors of the outside world! As tradition dictates, they are to bring honor to our great king and his family with a spectacle of fierce-some and bloody combat as we give praise to the god of war! Wolf: If they say Kratos, I am going to laugh. (Wolf caused some of the fighters to chuckle as well.) Leader: Now I present to you the royal family of War! (The royal family come out to stand in front of their seats as the people give cheer. the fighters bow down to the family when they see the daughter who looked as beautiful as she was deadly with her war paint, battle armor, and two staffs on her back with double bladed axes on each end of the staffs. Broseph even forgot about his fear of what was happening and bowed to her.) Boseph: wait till that war babe sees the weapon I can fight with eh Wolf? Wolf? (Broseph saw Wolf still standing and crossing his arms in defiance.) Broseph: Bro bow down. don't you want to gain their daughter, I mean favor? Wolf: I bow to no one. well except a dragon I know but that is not for you to know. King: Welcome warriors of different lands. You bring honor to us with your skills of death and bloodshed. Now I ask you to honor us with these same skills in a death battle against our most deadliest beasts on this island. (a gate slowly opens for the beast to come out.) Broseph: way easy brah. I can take that thing... (a large and fast dragon with spikes on it's back long razor sharp claws, and a menacing club on it's tail charges out of the gate but is held by a large heavy chain)Oh shit I just made a manly dump in my pants! King: those oh you who survive will dine at our feast in your names. but the one who finds the favor of our daughter will be given the chance to court her. (The daughter looks unimpressed at all she sees down in the arena and sits back bored with low expectations of what will happen.) Wolf: still wanting to stay and fight bro? Broseph: Uh, fifty fifty on that. King: who ever arrived here first will be the first to go and then so on. now let the carnage begin! (The rest of the fighters head to a safety zone from the arena to wait their turn as the first fighter stays inside the arena. Wolf and Broseph are at the end of the line.) Wolf: well it looks like this will be a while.wake me when it's my turn. (lays back and places his hat over his eyes) Broseph: but i thought you were afraid of dragons bro. Wolf: just one and that dragon isn't it. (the first fighter takes down the dragon by sinking his sword in it's head) see that guy was able to take it down. (the king and queen applauded as the daughter rolled her eyes and gave a thumbs down to the fighter. the next fighter went inside.) Broseph: you're right. if that guy can take down a dragon then... (Broseph sees the next dragon come out and mutilate the next fighter as he screams in agony) I'm a dead man. (the fights went on as the next fighters entered succeeding or failing. the daughter continued to watch bored from what she was watching.) Daughter: Let me guess, we were only able to get another batch of killers who just do ordinary killings. King: I understand daughter. I have grown tired of seeing the same type of killings that we ourselves give to others. I just don't think there are any new ways to kill things anymore. Daughter: no matter how powerful , strong, or skilled they are they always give death the same way. quick and empty. Broseph: oh shit bro! I'm going to die! Wolf: Really? are you really going to let some lizard ruin your uh.... bro body? think of all the ladies who hasn't seen your masculinity... (Snort from trying to hold his laughter) Go out there and show that nothing ruins your Brosephness. Broseph: you're right brah. i can do this! but what will I use to make sure I do it? Wolf: (slips him a rifle) this should do the trick. Broseph is then put in the arena with the dragon. the dragon begins to charge at Broseph and he raises his rifle at the beast. Broseph: suck on this brah. (Broseph shoots out a large plasma blast that disintegrates the dragon whole until there is nothing but a small remanent of ash.) Way too easy brah. Duaghter: well at least this one is comical. Wolf: (stretches out and stands up) okay my turn. even though i didn't watch I guess the other fighters must have won the princASS by now. time to have some fun. Broseph: (walks back in passing Wolf) it's all in the bag for me. good luck Wolf. Wolf: yeah whatever. (Wolf steps out onto the arena as they let out the last dragon. the dragon begins to charge at Wolf as he casually takes out Bloodfang and licks the blade tasting the blood it held from within before pointing at the charging dragon. Wolf does a high flip in the air with a twist over it's back slicing a piece of flesh with one of the spikes on it's back still attached to it. the dragon spazzes out hitting the wall growing more furious. Wolf wipes the flat end of his blade across his face with the blood of the dragon and uses the spike to make a cut across his chest.) Wolf: make me feel pain. (The princess become interested in Wolf's manner of savagery. The dragon leaps onto the wall of the arena getting a better height over Wolf and leaping towards him and spewing flames, but through the flames comes the spike, taken by Wolf, caught in flames and gets stuck in the eye of the dragon. The dragon curls up in pain and falls hard on the ground blowing up a lot of dust. as the dragon tries to take out the spike, Wolf comes out from the cover of dust and rips out the eye completely causing the dragon to spas violently around the arena spewing fire in every direction and clawing anything. The princess stood from her seat and leaned against the rail to enjoy the view.) Wolf: (holding the eyeball across from the dragon) Hey look free eyeball. (Takes a bite out of it) Hmm, it need a bit more seasoning of fear and humiliation (smashes the rest of the eye against his face and laughs maniacally while advancing at the dragon) Daughter: what is this guy? I'm so turned on! (the dragon began to stalk Wolf circling around him. Wolf did the same putting away his sword away and pulling out his cyber blades and put on his cyborg suit. the dragon leaps at Wolf to slash at him with his claws. Wolf slides under him making a few small slices spreading blood on himself.) Wolf: bathe in blood. (The dragon leaps at him from behind and does a twirling back flip cutting a few of the claws off and slicing open wounds on it's leg as it barely misses him. Wolf lands on the ground and catches one of the sliced claws to make another cut across his chest. Wolf then hisses from the pain and sighs in pleasure.) Wolf: Feast on pain. (The dragon began to stumble from the pain until Wolf grabbed it from the tail and swung it a bit to the left and swung it to the right with more force to make it loose it's footing for Wolf to pull and lift it over him and slam it to the ground. Wolf then jumped onto it's tail closer to it's main body and plunged his hands through it's flesh. the dragon tried to shake Wolf off but Wolf already had a hold on the bones of the tail and began to slowly tear it ripping it from the rest of the dragon until it completely ripped out.) Wolf: Refresh my soul. (Uses the tail's club of the dragon to swing into it's chest turning it over, breaking each of it's legs, hit's it across the side of it's face, stuck upwards hitting it's face in an upper cut, swings it around to hit the side of it's injured eye getting the club stuck into it's eye. Wolf then walks to the dragon and holds on the club and puts a foot on it's head.) Wolf: Until I do it again. (Wolf then pulls and tosses the club up high into the air, leaps up over the club as it hangs momentarily in mid air, and does an ax kick sending it screaming down right on the central body of the dragon making it burst from the force of the impact splattering pieces of flesh, blood, and bone. Wolf then emerges from the dragon after landing and held it's head and put it's hand inside to move it's mouth.) Wolf: (imitating a dragon's voice) that's what I get for being a hot head. (throws the head away and laughs) Daughter: I think I'm in love. (Wolf walks back to the safe zone where the rest of the fighters stood. They stood away from Wolf in fear from his savage and psychotic killer nature.) Wolf: (looked at them wondering about their reaction towards him) What? you guys killed the dragons too. Broseph: you're beyond insane bro. Wolf: (groans) how long will it be for you people to realize the obvious? (later they threw a feast for the victors of the arena. Broseph was standing on the table boasting about his victory in the arena and attracting women. wolf on the other hand was mostly feasting on the the meat course. Wolf savagely ripped through the meat with his hands and teeth.) Wolf: there is nothing more pleasurable than feasting on a beast after killing another. too bad they couldn't salvage the remains of that dragon for us to eat. oh well. (continues to eat) (The king's daughter continued to stare at Wolf as he ate not only prepared meat but raw meat right off of freshly killed animals. Sure there had been others who has done that before, something about the way Wolf ate it with such savagery mixed with an artistic way as he ripped and swallowed to meat was far different than a normal killer or a carnivorous beast. She saw Wolf as a new breed of war none has ever hoped of becoming. but she wondered how he was in person. if Wolf was as war driven in personality as he was in battle.She rose from her seat and walked over towards Wolf ignoring the cat calls from the other fighters of the arena. when one tried to approach her she pulled out one of her weapons to slice upwards at him splitting him in half as she walked through his body. the others turned back around trying to avoid the vicious daughter of the king. she finally stopped in front of the table Wolf ate at noticing he was the only one at the table.) Daughter: (she placed a hand on her hip in a seductive way) Greetings my champion. (Wolf suddenly landed in front of her quickly pulling his blades out to prepare cutting off her head holding his weapons like scissors at her neck.) Wolf: Touch this food and I will eat your stomach between the organs of my meal like a dub sandwich! (suddenly realizes it was her) Oh its you. why didn't you say that in the first place? you would have forced your parents to work for another heir. not that they would complain I'm sure. (chuckles) (She was surprised at his bold statement towards her and her family. Most would come up with a pitiful apology or act like a real asshole. But his response was something of style rather than trying to sound like a badass.) Daughter: My name is Garnet, Princess of War. Wolf: are these war jokes going to keep coming like this? next thing you know there is a guard named War Monger. Guard: Did you call me? Wolf: I stepped right into that one. Garnet: you seem very sarcastic. Wolf: Captain Obvious strikes again. Shouldn't you be busy looking for your new boyfriend who gained your favor in the arena? Garnet: I believe I already did find him. Wolf: (noticed her gaze at him) Wait me? Why me? I'm sure you would want those other guys who can kill quick and fast. Garnet: Ugh, that style of killing is so boring. they think because killing the most or the quickest makes them the most deadliest person ever is bull shit. but the way you kill, it has a sort of spazzaz to it. it's like poetry of a bloody battle. You show great passion and art in your work of killing that it must have taken a lot of concentration and effort to pull off. Wolf: Well you can guess again on that one sport. I was just going all that for the fun of it. Garnet: (amazed with her mouth agape) you mean to tell me you were just having fun after what you did? Wolf: Uh yeah, why else would I take my time in killing something? there is no pleasure in killing things without living in the moment of their suffering. what, you expected me to be merciful to something that thought it could try to kill me? I'd rather become a planet friendly hippie. Garnet: you must be the most psychopathic, sadistic, reckless, heartless, blood thirsty, arrogant, person I ever met. Wolf: now you are just being to kind to me with your praise. Although I expected more from someone who supposedly was raised from a war crazed rock in the sea. Garnet: (becomes furiously insulted) You would dare speak to a princess of War in such a way?! Wolf: I don't dare, I do as in I do believe I just back sassed your princess ass. Garnet: Why you despicable dick! (pulls out her weapon and points it in Wolf's face) Wolf: (raises an eye brow in amusement) be careful with that. you might hurt my respect for you (chuckles) Garnet: its time to pit your weapon against mine in combat to determine who is dominant. Wolf: that depends if you mean in a fight or sex, because both have the outcome of me being on top, but not the same as whether you may live. or possibly you may die either way, I really don't care much. Garnet: Rrrgh! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!!! Wolf: (Sarcasm) Oh good I'm going to go tap dancing with a girl. lucky me. (Back at the arena, Wolf and Garnet were in there corners of the arena waiting for the battle to start. Garnet was getting prepped and ready by her servants while Broseph and some of the stripper girls prepped Wolf.) Broseph: what have you gotten us into this time brah? if you kill her we die and if she kills you how will I get back home? Wolf: never tell me the odds because I never listen anyways. (slurps some water to wash out his mouth) Broseph: you better have a good plan for this brah. (holds the spit bucket for Wolf) Wolf: (spits in his face) of course I do, make it up as I go. Raid Leader: (comes to the center of the arena)Here are the rules. No upgrades, and nothing beyond normal abilities of a normal human. you are both given one set of melee weapons only. this will be a battle to submission. you may begin when ready. (leaves the arena) (Garnet drew out her duel double ax staffs as wolf did the same with his two old daggers. they both moved to the center of the arena circling each other waiting for the first move.) Wolf: (twirled his daggers in his hands) it's been a long time since I used these babes. (talks to his daggers) don't worry girls, I'll go easy on you. Garnet: Will you act serious!? Hurry up and fight me! Wolf: seems like someone is a little grumpy. do you want me to go easy on such a petite little girl? (laughs) Garnet: (enraged) I'm going to cripple you like an octopus! Wolf: Well can you get it started? hearing the threats of a girl is like hearing a clown's bad jokes. Garnet launched herself at Wolf with all her anger. Wolf was able to redirect her first attacks over him and when she passed him he shoved her ass with his foot making her stumble. Wolf: (smirked) nice ass you got there. I wouldn't mind hitting it with something else. Garnet: you arrogant bastard! (Garnet fights back with more ferocity. Wolf kept a reasonable distance from her striking range walking back, side to side, and sliding passed under some of her attacks to get behind her. She began to become more blinded by her rage with every missed swing and from Wolf not fighting back.) Wolf: Looks to me you already lost the fight sweet tits. Garnet: I will never submit! Wolf: your rage says otherwise. Now are we going to actually fight or continue flirting with me. Garnet: (growls) I'm going to kill you!! (Garnet fights even more harder and faster, but Wolf was able to read her more and easily evade each strike she made. Wolf continued to get her angrier in the fight and Garnet started to make more mistakes in her strikes and steps. Wolf grabbed her wrist as she tried to attack him then twisted her arms to force them behind her back.) Wolf: you have no idea how to use your anger. (Wolf pushed her away and tried attacking him again. Wolf slapped her hands with the flat ends of the blades with his daggers over and over again when her strike continued to become more sloppy.) Wolf: you have no focus when your emotions rise. I can easily see your attacks coming you telegraphing abomination. Garnet: Are you telling me how to fight? Wolf: well I ain't giving you pointers on how to macarena. Garnet: well thank you for helping me defeat you faster. (she was able to quickly adapt to Wolf's small words of advice to fight him) Too bad you didn't realize I am a fast learner. (Wolf had to now put effort into defending himself from Garnet's adaption to the fight. She backed Wolf into a corner and locked weapons with him.) Wolf: (Grunts while trying to hold off Garnet) quite... impressive. there is only one thing you should know. Garnet: I already know. Never underestimate your opponent. Wolf: Hell no. (his foot shifts to face a different direction) Never underestimate me. (Wolf pushed her back a bit to kick sand at her. As she effectively blocked the sand, she missed Wolf grab some of the sand in mid air and toss it in her face just at the moment when she lowered her guard from the first strike of sand. She got hit by the second toss of sand in her face giving Wolf all the opportunity he needed to finish the fight. Wolf stood on one hand to twirl his legs in the air to gain a momentum to strengthen his leg sweep to trip her in mid air and quickly bring the other leg down on her and donkey kick her away all at once. Wolf was then able to land his feet on the ground right after facing away from her and back flips over to her before she had a chance to get back up and land on her abdomen. The reaction to the force of landing on her caused her limbs to shoot up in the air where Wolf was able to grab her foot and hand before making a frontal flip pulling her with him and throwing her over him as he landed on his feet and sent her spinning through the air and then tumbling down across the ground. the audience was in complete shock to see such brutality on the princess. Garnet painfully turned on her stomach to try to crawl over to her weapons that she lost her grip on. That was until she felt being picked up from the back of her battle harness and felt the cold blackened metal of Wolf's brutal looking knife.) Wolf: (forces her to face him still with the blade at her neck shedding a small bit of blood) Do you submit warrior-ass? (With all the strength she had left she pulled herself into Wolf and gave him a lustful, hungry kiss lasting for over ten seconds.) Garnet: I submit myself to you my lover of War. Wolf: and the puns continue. Garnet:(She started wrapping a leg around Wolf) Never has a man made me feel so alive with such rage and pain. I thought I would never feel such sadistic sexual pleasure. Wolf: (pulls her hair to expose her neck)Now you are starting to speak my fucking language. (he growled into her neck making her moan loudly in ecstasy) Garnet: (she lung to Wolf tying to pull him into her as much as she could) Let us spread our love of war for all to see. (Weeks pass as Wolf and Garnet continued courting each other through many battles and raids they shared against other lands and sea battles. Broseph was made become Wolf's servant during the whole time while getting the privilege to surround himself with the sex slaves. Wolf had also sent Broseph on many tasks for him which he did as commanded. It was then known around the Island of War of the Lovers of War and their brutal rampage across the area. Soon many that came in contact with them instantly surrendered and paid tribute to them along with their loyalty to War. Soon gossip began to spread of How Wolf and Garnet would soon become engaged and become the new rulers of War and expand the kingdom further out to start building an Empire. Wolf and Garnet sat on the balcony of their room.) Garnet: My god, this has been the greatest weeks of War. (Garnet began to slowly and seductively straddle Wolf) The blood we have shed, (placed her vagina right against Wolf's crotch) the fear we have struck in many, (she started to grind into Wolf) the chaos and anarchy that we spread everywhere we traveled, (She began to take sharp breaths as she thrusts against Wolf) and the war we will start against an unsuspecting world to grow your Empire when you take me as your queen and lover. We will have many descendants both beautiful and deadly. All fit to rule many regions of the world to deliver your order. (Wolf pushed her from him and tossed her on the floor. Garnet was confused as she tried to crawl back up until she felt Wolf's hand on the back of her neck with a tight grip and the clothing below her waist ripped off as she felt bare from the waist down.) Wolf: Talk is cheap. let us show everyone what a real battle sounds like. Garnet: (positions herself in awaiting Wolf to begin sexual intercourse with her) No mercy! Make this a brutal battle to remember! (Both had sex all through the night to morning only to get a small time of sleep. Dawn began to break and Garnet began to recover and wake up as she found herself on top of Wolf in bed. She began to clench onto Wolf while staring at him in his sleep.) Garnet: No one will stop us when we take over this world. You will lead with a bloody iron fist and no one will dare oppose us. Wolf: (With his eyes still closed) You would like that wouldn't you? (Garnet was caught by surprise to see Wolf was awake the whole time. But then just went with it afterwards.) Garnet: Yes I would. We will have total world domination and all will be ours. Wolf: (Held her close) You know this moment is real special. All the days we killed and fought by each other's side, the way you are, your love for violence, how awesome you are with sex, all the shared moments of life threatening situations, and everything we have in common. I can see how this will be a moment together that I shall cherish forever. Garnet: I know, I shall cherish it forever as well. Wolf: Well that would be awesome due to the fact that I just completely played you and your people out. Garnet: (completely confused) Wha-what? Wolf: (got up and was putting his clothes back on) from the moment you offered yourself to me gave me the opportunity I needed to keep you and everyone else distracted to notice the little errands I sent my bud Broseph on to exploit all your weapons, treasures, and resources on this island. I admit I am usually not good with all that goo goo romance crap, but seeing how you find romance in death and war made it easier for me to play out the role as your lover just by acting like myself. True I found you sexy and top notch above every other girl I met, but the thought of marriage leaves a rotting feeling in my blood making me feel dead sick. Besides I never found the thought of world domination to be any fun. yeah it would be nice to have everyone fear you but then that would mean no one would want to oppose me anymore. That sounds like no fun at all. (Garnet was beyond shock and disgusted with how Wolf played her on like this. there was only one thing she could think of to say. Wolf was expecting those very two words to come out of her mouth.) Garnet: (shaking in blind fury) you... DICK!!! Wolf: I expected as much Garnet: I may be a cold blooded princess that has a thirst for war and bloodshed, but what you did is beyond something that I would ever do! You sneaky, weaseling, double crossing, heart breaking, cold stone hearted, demonic, backstabbing, two faced, son of a bitch, mother fucking, bastard!!! Wolf: as much as I love compliments I have to catch my get away transportation before you guys get a chance to stop me. (Wolf finishes getting ready to leave and heads to the balcony.) Garnet: You will regret this. once I give birth to our children, I will have them hunt you down. Wolf: (stops and snaps his finger as he turns around) Thank you for reminding me about that. can you imagine if I left forgetting about that? Garnet: Ha! what are you gonna do about it? (The scene changes with Wolf and Broseph talking to Blue and Red back home at the Drunken Bear Tavern.) Blue: YOU KILLED OFF THE ENTIRE POPULATION!?! Red: God damn Wolf. Why would you kill off people who loved war just as much as you? Wolf: Hey I didn't mean to commit genocide, It just happened after I threw Garnet off the balcony and she happened to fall into a furnace at the bottom. Then the king ordered the whole island to kill me and I didn't want to run the risk of letting a soul survive to vow vengeance later. So the only option left was to slaughter every last person. (Chuckles) Blue: How could you laugh at something like this?! Wolf: I put the laughter in slaughter. Red: All those poor sex slaves. Broseph: Actually we saved those people. Red: oh, well then that's okay then. Blue: but dude! you doomed a whole culture that... Wolf: Would have dominated the world in a tyrannical reign with a war mongering queen that would have had children to make more people like me. Would that be something you wanted? Blue: (thinks about it) huh, I never thought about it like that. Well then I guess it's slightly okay then. Wolf: Of course it's okay, cuz now I can do this. (blows on a battle horn) (All the sex slaves and strippers enter the Tavern after hearing the horn.) Brospeh: Way too awesome brah. Red: ho-ly shit! Blue: sweet Jesus! Raccoon: (suddenly comes through the door) Rets go arr night babes. Wolf: all is right with my world. (Back at the island with everything burnt down and destroyed, it showed the furnace where Garnet fell in. A flame ignited and grew into a huge inferno. Garnet came out of the flame restored but with a raging begrudging look on her face. She could feel that Wolf's sperm was gone and was left with nothing.) Garnet: Wolf... I will find you. END Category:Episodes